Sannin: Treachery
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: An AU. T for possible blood and language. Unfortunately for you, a summary would give too much away. Sorry. You'll have to read it.
1. Prologue

_Uh huh. Instead of something sensible, I'm doing ANOTHER new story._

Disclaimer-Au, but Naruto belongs to… that guy who makes Naruto. You know who I mean. Some OOC. Spoilers for anyone who doesn't know who Naruto's father is.

(PS-This isn't the actual title, but the actual title gives too much away)

Sannin: Treachery  
Prologue

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted the Sannin. "You can't leave!"  
"And why not?" asked his teammate.  
"Because it's treachery."

The two Sannin faced one another, on the Konohan outskirts.

"And?" he replied.  
"You can't do that! What would Sarutobi-sensei think?"  
"Why should it matter? I will learn every technique that exists. I will become the ultimate being, if it takes a thousand lifetimes and a billion lives."  
"…that's wrong."  
"Says the one who snuck a look at the Forbidden Scrolls looking for the Immortality Jutsu."  
"But I wouldn't use it! That's horrible, I wouldn't steal someone's body."  
"Hn."  
"You have to come back with me. Now. While it's not too late."  
"Why?"  
"Because… because… think of Tsunade. You know she loves you."

"And?"

"If you won't come with me, I'll make you."  
"No. You won't."  
"…please."  
"No."

The Sannin ran off, leaving Konoha. Something glinted on the ground. A headband.

The other Sannin picked it up, and returned home, his mission failed.

* * *

"What happened?"  
"I'm sorry, Tsunade… he wouldn't come back."

Tsunade began to cry a little.  
"I told him that you loved him, but he didn't care…"

Tsunade started, almost laughing.  
"You're a fool. He's like a brother, but I love you. I always have."  
"…promise me one thing…" said the Sannin.  
"Anything."  
"Stay here. With me. With Konoha."  
"Of course."

Tsunade went to kiss him.  
Orochimaru kissed her back.

* * *  
Some years later…  
* * *

"Orochimaru."  
"Sarutobi-sensei." said the famous ninja.  
"You know that I am planning to retire soon. Well, the council and I have decided that you shall be my successor, the Yondaime."

The raven haired, pale Sannin was shocked.  
"I am honoured, sensei. But why me?"

The Third Hokage smiled.  
"You are the most skilled Shinobi of the village. Only your student, Namikaze Minato, and I come close to your skill. You can protect this village like no other."  
"Thank you, sensei."

* * *  
Later, on a very unfortunate day…  
* * *

"Yondaime!" shouted a very worried ninja.

Orochimaru turned, lifting his hat to see more clearly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The Kyuubi no Kitsune…"

* * *

"Sarutobi-sensei…" said Orochimaru. "What do I do?"

The third Hokage was quiet.

"There's only one technique that can defeat it. Try to hold it off."

* * *

"Minato… I'm so sorry… your wife's giving birth today, isn't she?" asked Sarutobi.  
"Yes, Tsunade's with her. There was a problem, I think, but Tsunade can deal with it if anyone can."  
"I'm so, so sorry to ask this. But there's no-one else to ask. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking…"  
"…I have to do something! Where is it!" shouted Minato.  
"No, there's only one thing that can stop it, you stay here. I'm so, so sorry, Minato…"

* * *

Orochimaru unleashed the strongest technique he knew upon the Kyuubi, barely causing it pain.

The Fox looked at him, malign intelligence in its eyes. It was then that he knew he was going to die there.

It opened its mouth and a blast of chakra and wind flew into Orochimaru, throwing him backwards.

The Kyuubi stood over him, its teeth almost looking like a grin as it prepared another sphere of chakra at point-blank range.

But it saw something else, and there was a loud noise, the Kyuubi roaring in pain.

It ran towards the new threat, leaving Orochimaru almost dead.

He pulled himself painfully along the ground, away from the Fox.

Someone stopped him.

"Sensei! Oh, Kami above…" said Minato.

There was a silence as Minato seemed to struggle with himself.  
"You're more important than I am. There's only one thing that can save you."  
Orochimaru's eyes widened.  
"Fushi Tensei."  
Fushi Tensei. An ancient technique too horrible to contemplate, the user could take over another's body, repeated use of the technique granting effective immortality."

"Never." Orochimaru managed to say, agony coursing through him.  
"I'm not giving you a choice." said Minato sadly. "Look after my son. Shintenshin no Jutsu."

The speciality of the Yamanaka clan.

Minato, in Orochimaru's body, went through the complicated seals required for Fushi Tensei, ignoring the searing pain all over the Sannin's body.

"Fushi Tensei!" shouted Minato, through Orochimaru.

* * *

"Dear Kami, Kushina, I hope you forgive me…" said Orochimaru. "Poor Naruto, no father, and now…"

The Sannin looked well now, blonde hair shining in the sun.

_Well? Good?_


	2. Genin

_Chapter 2, at long last! And what parent would allow their son a bright ORANGE jumpsuit?!_

Sannin: Treachery Chapter 2-Genin

The successful academy students were in the main room, a smiling Iruka in front of them.

Among the students were three that were particularly famous.

Namikaze Naruto, only son of the slayer of the Kyuubi, Namikaze Minato.  
Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of the ex-head of the Uchiha clan.  
And Shikon Chishimi, daughter of two of the famous Sannin, including the Yondaime Hokage Orochimaru, the Black Serpent of Konoha.

Much of a buzz was about who would be given these three strong students, and who would be on a team with them.

"Team 1, Namikaze Naruto," began Iruka.

One quiet voice sighed, as the few higher, and more educated ninja in the room gasped in shock.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he continued.

Many female voices shouted out in anger.

"And Shikon Chishimi. "

At least one male voice swore quietly.

"You're jonin sensei will be Uchiha Itachi, with assistance from the Yondaime himself."

An uproar ensued, and Iruka ignored it.

"Team 2…"

* * *

"I am Uchiha Itachi." said the jonin. "And you are not genin yet."  
The jonin had black hair and eyes, wearing a black set of clothing with the Uchiha fan on its back.

The three genin all reacted differently.

The first, Namikaze Naruto, was wearing a black jumpsuit, blonde hair spiky, blue eyes shining, and his face in a distinctly annoyed look at this new revelation.

The second, Uchiha Sasuke, had the same black hair and eyes as his brother, Itachi, but a softer face, currently set in a determined grin. He wore a black-blue suit, with the Uchiha logo on the back.

The third, Shikon Chishimi, had black hair, yellow eyes, wearing a simple black robe. She seemed calm at this announcement.

"What do you mean we're not genin?!" shouted Naruto.  
"Simply that." said Itachi. "There is one more test you have to do to become genin. You can do it now, or you can wait for a new day."

"Let's get on with it!" cheered Naruto.  
"Hn. Now." said Sasuke.  
"Let's get it done now." said Chishimi.

Itachi nodded.

From behind them came a hiss, and almost instantaneously, sharp pains came from each of the three's arms.  
"Ah! A snake bit me!" panicked Naruto, shaking his arm wildly.  
"Baka…" muttered Sasuke, shaking loose the snake on his arm, rubbing the bite mark.  
Chishimi just whispered something, and the snake slithered away.

"The venom from these snakes causes nausea, vomiting and extreme pain, for up to a week. The symptoms take up to a day to show." said Itachi calmly. "You have until tomorrow night to find the antidote. It is in the waterfall, some miles away."  
"You poisoned us?!" shouted Naruto.  
"Hn. Figures." muttered Sasuke.

"And to get to the waterfall, you'll need to get through me. And there are only two vials of antidote. Whoever fails to get one will be sent back to the academy." finished Itachi.

Sasuke immediately started running towards the direction of the waterfall, through the trees, as did Chishiki.

Naruto looked wildly left and right, and then started to run as well.

"Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu."

A pair of Itachis seemed to form in the air, stepping silently onto the ground.

"To get there, you must defeat me." he said simply.

Naruto smiled ferally, and threw a shuriken towards the older Jonin, who simply dodged, and threw one back.  
Naruto managed to dodge to the side, the shuriken slashing at his side.  
"Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

From the ground came four perfect clones of Naruto, and they charged towards the three Itachi.

The Itchi drew kunais, and slashed at the Naruto clones, cutting through their bodies.  
They turned to mud for an instant, and reformed, themselves attacking.

They struck the Itachi clones, on impact shattering them into a group of crows.

Naruto looked wildly around at the huge flock of crows.

Some of them formed into another Itachi in mid-air.  
"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."

The fireball incinerated all of the Naruto clones.

Naruto gulped. And ran.

* * *

"I can't be that far from the waterfall…" muttered Naruto. "This test is so unfair; we can't beat that guy…"

Even Naruto knew when he was beaten, though he'd never admit it.

"Baka! Hey!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto skidded to a halt, and turned to look at him.

"You know you can't beat my oniisan. The only way we'll do it is if we all work together." said Sasuke, with a touch of pride, and of annoyance.

Naruto stared at him.  
"He tied you to a tree?"  
"Just get me down from here so we can find Chishimi." growled Sasuke.  
Naruto sniggered, and cut the wires holding him up with a kunai.

* * *

"Chishimi." said Sasuke.  
"What do you want?" asked the girl, struggling against the wires holding her to a tree.  
"None of us can beat Itachi alone." said Sasuke. "We have to do this together."

"…there's only two antidotes!" said Naruto.  
"We'll share them. We'll only feel a little ill then. I might be able to make a copy anyway." said Chishimi.  
Sasuke cut the wires holding her.  
"Alright!" cheered Naruto. "Let's go!"

* * *

"We're almost there." said Chishimi. "Just over that rise."  
"And there's Itachi. Stop." said Sasuke.

The three skidded to a halt.  
"Naruto, you attack from the front, Chishimi, the left, I'll take the right." said Sasuke.

They charged.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"  
"Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
"Sen'Eijashu!"

A blast of flame threw Itachi off balance as he dodged quickly, ducking under a pair of snakes that leapt for him, and then having to engage in hand to hand combat with a pair of Naruto.

Sasuke ran in to help, as did Chishimi, and suddenly Itachi was faced with four of the genin, each doing far better than would be expected, even with their impressive pedigrees.

A kunai managed to cut into Itachi.

And he changed into a flock of crows that floated into the air, flying around their heads.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke's fireball technique annihilated every one of the crows.

Naruto looked around wildly. Then punched the air.  
"We rule!"

Sasuke grunted, and moved onwards towards the waterfall, followed by Chishiki. Naruto ran after them.

And they reached the waterfall, cool water cascading down a rock face, covering the entrance to a cavern.  
"It's probably in the cave." said Sasuke. Chishimi nodded.  
"You're probably right." she agreed.

The two of them walked through the water. Naruto ran through after them, getting slightly wet.

He looked around.

There was nothing resembling a vial, but there was a man, with long blonde hair, pale skin and the Hokage hat.

He smiled at them.  
"Congratulations."

"Yondaime?"  
"Oro-sama?"  
"Oto-san?"

Orochimaru smiled.  
"The three of you are the most skilled genin of this year. The name Team 1 is reserved for the personal team of the Hokage. That's you, with help from Itachi." he said.

"What about the poison?" panicked Naruto.  
"There is no poison." said Chishimi.  
"Hn. I assumed so." said Sasuke.

The Yondaime smiled again.  
"Congratulations. The three of you worked out the real meaning of this test. Teamwork. We're going to begin training… tomorrow." he said. "I'm already proud of all three of you."  
"As am I." said Itachi, appearing behind them. He smiled as well, the expression almost odd on his face.

"Chishimi-hime, why don't you go tell Tsunade about how you did?" asked Orochimaru. "Naruto, I'm sure Kushina will want to know as well. Sasuke, you should probably tell Mikoto."

The three nodded, Chishimi and Naruto looking elated, Sasuke indifferent as always.

The three dispersed, along with Itachi, leaving Orochimaru alone in the cavern.

He left as well, within minutes standing on top of the Hokage Monument, and sighing.  
"Jiraiya… I miss you…"

* * *

_Done and done._ r his betrayal, but hates Orochimaru.


	3. Wave

_Ah, Kushina. So you know, if you want to read a fic about what happened if Kushina survived, read the 'A Mother's Love' series by Lord of the Land of Fire. Amazingly awesome._

Sannin: Treachery Chapter Three: Wave

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" cried Naruto, running into his house.

Uzumaki Kushina turned and smiled at him.  
"You passed?" she asked  
"Course I did!" said Naruto, hugging her.  
"I knew you would." replied Kushina, happily. "Who is on your team?"  
"Uchiha Sasuke." said Naruto with a scowl. Then his expression cheered up. "And onesan!"  
"Chishimi-chan?" asked Kushina. "Well, that's good. Who is your teacher?"  
"Uchiha Itachi. He's really strong."

Kushina blanched a little. Two Uchiha… even if one was Itachi. Naruto could be in for a hard time.

"And, and, Orochimaru-san is teaching our team as well cause we're Team One!" exploded Naruto in excitement.

Kushina blinked.  
There hadn't been a Team One since Orochimaru's own team. Traditionally the three strongest graduates, normally two males and a female, it was said that those chosen as part of this team were destined to become Kage level ninja, or greater. Kushina may not like Orochimaru much… but Naruto did, and this was one hell of a compliment.

"That's great." she smiled.

Naruto grinned.

* * *

A week later, the grin had been long replaced with a scowl.  
"Itachi-sama, why are we doing these stupid missions?" he asked, annoyed.  
"We cannot do anything higher ranked until Orochimaru has cleared his work for a while." said Itachi quietly. "We are lucky he has offered to join our team, or we would simply have to wait."  
Naruto sighed. "Can we ask him when he's free? Please?"  
"You may." said Itachi. "After you've done the weeding."

Naruto groaned.  
Behind him, Chishimi rolled her eyes. Sasuke just ignored the discussion,

* * *

"Can we have a c-rank? PLEASE?!" said Naruto, almost shouting the last word.

Orochimaru looked down at a sheet of paper.  
"Yes." he said.

"Oh, come o-wait, yes?" said Naruto.  
"Yes. We have a mission involving escorting someone to the land of waves. A simple c-rank. It should be fine." said the Yondaime.

Honestly they could have gone on the mission without him-if it really was a C-rank. Something about their client-Tazuna, a bridge builder-was off. Orochimaru didn't trust him.

The bridge builder was escorted in by Orochimaru's assistant-a medic nin, named Kabuto.  
"They don't look like much. They're just kids. Especially that short one, he looks like an idiot."

Naruto looked around wildly, before realising that he was the shortest.

Itachi grabbed him and stopped him from moving towards the bridge builder, reminding him quietly.  
"He is the client. We are not here to attack him." he said quietly.  
Naruto reluctantly saw sense.

"It is not just the genin." said Itachi. "Both I and the kage shall be coming with you."  
"I'm sure we'll be enough for a… simple… C-rank." said Orochimaru with a smile.

He took some enjoyment out of watching the bridge builder squirm. So he _was_ hiding something.

"Ummm…. yes." said the bridge builder. "I'm sure you will."

Orochimaru held back laughter.

* * *

Orochimaru's eyes glinted. Itachi nodded once.

Four kunai slashed into the bushes, and the sound of metal on metal was heard.  
Two ninja, wearing dark robes, and metal gauntlets, a chain of sharp blades running between them, ran out, throwing a spray of shuriken.  
"Genin?" asked Orochimaru.

Sasuke smirked, and ran through some handsigns, as Chishimi cried out  
"Sen'Eijashu!"

Naruto had frozen.  
"Scared?" asked Orochimaru.

Naruto shook his head and drew a kunai.  
"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

But it was too late, they had been defeated.  
"Naruto-kun." said Itachi. "You're bleeding."

He was right. There was a large cut on his hand-not deep, but long, caused by a shuriken skimming it.

Naruto shook his head.

"_Scared?_" Orochimaru had asked.

"I believe they were poisoned." said Orochimaru.  
Naruto drew a kunai, and stabbed it into the cut.

"I swear." he said. "I will never fail to defend my precious people again, by this pain."  
"That's an impressive way of removing the poison;" said Orochimaru. "And an excellent sentiment, but…"

He stared at the cut.  
"But what?" asked Naruto.  
"…nothing." said Orochimaru, as he saw the cut all but healed, except for where the stab had been.

_Kyuubi…_

* * *

Katon-Gokakyu no Jutsu: Fire Release-Blazing Fireball Technique  
Sen'Eijashu: Hidden Snake Hands

* * *

_There you are._


End file.
